The application obfuscation apparatuses and methods for Java language obfuscate applications of the related art that operate in a java virtual machine by changing the code structure of the applications. The obfuscated applications are composed of a group of commands and an object file that operate in a java virtual machine in the same way before the obfuscation.
The obfuscation apparatuses and methods in the related art, however, there is a problem in that the vulnerability to reverse engineering of the managed code that operates in a virtual machine remains even after obfuscation.
The vulnerability to reverse engineering of the managed code is as follows. Source code information such as the class name, the member variable name, and the method name is included in a complied object code and the code is explicitly structurized, such that it is easy to find or analyze a specific logic through reverse engineering.
Android applications, similar to the applications that operate in a java machine, are also composed of managed codes that operate in a dalvik virtual machine, and are stored in a DEX (dalvik executable) file type. Accordingly, the android applications are also vulnerable to reverse engineering of the managed code, similar to the java applications.
The background art of the present invention has been described in Korean Patent Registration Publication No. 10-1234591 (2013, 2, 19).